swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wojna i przyjaźń
Prolog - Cztery imperialne gały na piątej - usłyszała w słuchawkach głos skrzydłowego.- Ube… - zaczął, jednak nie pozwoliła mu skończyć. - Za Republikę!!! - krzyknęła z szaleńczą prędkością wprowadzając swój myśliwiec na kurs przechwytujący. - Co Ty sobie… - zaczął, po czym usłyszała ciche westchnienie. - “Szóstka”, przejmiesz dowodzenie - dodał zrezygnowany. Uśmiechnęła się z mściwą satysfakcją. Jakim prawem on się uważał za najlepszego pilota Republiki Galaktycznej, skoro najlepsza pilotka siedziała tutaj? - Przyjęłam, “Piątko” - dodała blokując płaty myśliwca w pozycji bojowej, jednak nie czekając na niego ruszyła w stronę myśliwców Solarnego Imperium. Przestawiła działa laserowe tak, by strzelały parami. Z całych sił ignorując protesty swojego skrzydłowego wycelowała, tak na oko. Piloci wrogich myśliwców musieli jej nie zauważyć albo zignorowali samotny myśliwiec. Popchnęła manetkę gazu jeszcze bardziej. Uruchomiła komputer celowniczy i oddała pierwszą salwę kiedy tylko celownik zmienił kolor na zielony. Czerwone pociski pomknęły w przestrzeń. Przebiły panele słoneczne i kulistą kabinę pilota. Komputer celowniczy zaczął namierzać drugi, jednak pilotka nie wytrzymała i strzeliła zanim skończył swoje zadanie. Jeden pocisk osmalił bakburtowy panel, a drugi minął kabinę o parę milimetrów. Wrogie myśliwce zwróciły się ku niej. Widząc to zanurkowała przekierowując całą moc na tylne osłony, chcąc jak najlepiej wykorzystać pozostałą jej przewagę prędkości. Z jednej strony była świadoma, że republikańskie myśliwce typu X są wolniejsze od imperialnych gał, ale z drugiej była zbyt pewna siebie, by traktować to jak zagrożenie, a nie wyzwanie. - R2 - zawołała - zaraz się obrócę i zacznę lecieć zygzakiem, przekieruj wtedy całą dostępną moc do przednich osłon, możesz nawet odłączyć dolne działka, a do każdego manewru losowo dodaj lub odejmij do 5 stopni, zrozumiałeś? - zapytała. Astromech wydał potwierdzające piknięcie. Powinna w końcu wymyślić mu jakieś imię, jednak żadne nie było odpowiednie, a teraz nie jest czas na myślenie o tym. Przyciągnęła drążek sterowniczy mocno do siebie. Myśliwiec wykonał ciasną połowę pętli. Przeciążenie okazało się zbyt wielkie dla kompensatorów, więc wbiło pilotkę w fotel. Teraz leciała prosto zygzakiem w stronę wrogiej formacji 3 myśliwców. Zielone wiązki plazmy trafiły w przednią osłonę. Odbiła w prawo. Spóźniony pocisk przeleciał tuż za jej myśliwcem. Skierowała dziób w stronę wrogiej formacji. Szybko oddała strzał ze wszystkich 4 dział. Nie sądziła, że w coś trafi, jednak miała cichą nadzieję, że jej przeciwnicy stracą koncentrację i popełnią jakiś błąd, który będzie mogła wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Wprawdzie imperialni piloci nie słynęli ze świetnego wyszkolenia, to największym możliwym błędem jest założenie, że akurat Ci też nie. Pierwszy pocisk osmalił sterburtowy panel słoneczny myśliwca z lewej strony. Drugi o milimetry minął lewy wspornik środkowego myśliwca. Trzeci trafił w jego sterburtowy panel. Czwarty przebił się przez kokpit. Podwójne silniki jonowe eksplodowały. - Aww yeah - krzyknęła pilotka. Poderwała nos myśliwca do góry. - “Piątka”, gdzie jesteś? - zawołała. Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Astromech wydał kilka piknięć. Zerknęła na ekran radaru. Zestrzelili go. Zestrzelili, bo pognała sama zamiast czekać na niego. Ale nie mogła sobie pozwolić na rozpamiętywanie tego. Miała jeszcze 2 pilotów na ogonie. - R2, wyłącz tamto - zawołała z niepokojącym uśmiechem. Położyła myśliwiec na bakburcie. Wykonała łagodny skręt. Szybko zbadała pozycje goniących ją myśliwców. Przewróciła się na sterburtę i ostro zawróciła. Odpaliła torpedę protonową, gdy tylko uzyskała pewny namiar. Przestawiła uzbrojenie na lasery i powstrzymywała się przed wystrzeleniem za wcześnie. Miała wrażenie, że komputer celowniczy bardzo powoli ściągał namiar. Torpeda rozpyliła jeden z imperialnych myśliwców na atomy. Jej własny komputer zablokował celownik na drugim. Wystrzeliła ze wszystkich 4 dział. Sekundę później zapadła ciemność. - Kadeci, ćwiczenia zakończone, za pół godziny zbiórka pod moim gabinetem. - usłyszała głos porucznika, gdy kokpit symulatora powoli się otwierał. Zdjęła hełm i kopytem poprawiła grzywę we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Rozdział I - Rainbow Dash - pilotka wyprostowała się na dźwięk słów komandor Spitfire. Żółta pegazica z płomienistą grzywą podniosła surowy wzrok znad dokumentów. - Co mam z Tobą zrobić? - Sir, przecież… - zaczęła Rainbow. - Ja teraz mówię! - przerwała komandor. - Odłączyłaś się od skrzydłowego, on za Twój błąd zapłacił życiem, do tego lekkomyślnie wdałaś się w walkę z przeważającymi siłami wroga tak, że nawet ja nie wiem, czy przeżyłaś dzięki umiejętnościom, czy szczęściu. Lotnictwo Republiki Galaktycznej to nie są Siły Samoobrony Cloudsdale - dodała ostro. - Nawet wyjątkowo tępy pegaz sobie poradzi z piratami, ale Imperium to zupełnie inna sprawa i ważna jest walka zespołowa. Jeśli nie przestaniesz próbować ciągle błyszczeć i nie zaczniesz być częścią drużyny, to obawiam się, że nie znajdziesz dla siebie miejsca w żadnej eskadrze Lotnictwa Republiki - dodała Spitfire. Rainbow Dash zastygła z otwartymi ustami. - A… A… Ale… - zająkała się. - Przemyśl to - powiedziała komandor o wiele łagodniejszym tonem. - Masz wielki dar i byłaby wielka szkoda go zmarnować, ale bez pewności, że dasz radę być częścią eskadry, nie zaryzykuję. ---- - Jeszcze raz to samo - zażądała Rainbow uderzając w blat baru kuflem, w którym było stanowczo za mało cydru. Ogier ziemny niechętnie nalał jej kolejną porcję. - Rozumiesz? W tej jednej symulacji zostałabym asem, sama wygrałam pojedynek z 4 myśliwcami, a jeszcze mnie nie przyjęto! - dodała ogólnoprzyjętym zwyczajem wylewać swoje smutki barmanowi. - Znam komandor Spitfire dość długo, by wiedzieć, że decyzji personalnych nie podejmuje pochopnie… A wiesz doskonale, że potrzebuje najlepszych z najlepszych… - Wiem, przecież dlatego tu jestem - odparła Rainbow. Jednym haustem opróżniła zawartość kufla. Wytarła pyszczek, po czym wymownie spojrzała na kucyka za ladą. - Emmm… Myślę, że jej już wystarczy - usłyszała za sobą. Odwróciła się. Za nią stała klacz pegaza o żółtej sierści. Jej jasnoróżowa grzywa sięgała prawie do ziemi. Miała na sobie prosty, beżowy płaszcz z kapturem. U pasa widniała broń Rycerzy Harmonii - miecz świetlny. - Fluttershy? Co Ty tu robisz? - Rada wysłała mnie na negocjacje z jakami, a Yakyakistan jest zaledwie 3 parseki stąd, więc pomyślałam, że Cię odwiedzę - odpowiedziała Fluttershy. - I widzę, że chyba dobrze zrobiłam. - Co? To? A co Ty byś robiła, gdyby Twoje największe marzenie legło w gruzach? - odparła Rainbow Dash. - Co się stało? Nie przyjęto Cię? - zapytała Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash w milczeniu pokiwała głową. - A jest już zatwierdzony ostateczny skład? - Eee… Nie… Ale i tak Spitfire powiedziała… - zaczęła tęczogrzywa. Fluttershy cicho westchnęła. - Przepraszam za to, co zrobię, ale - powiedziała, po czym wyciągnęła kopytko - Nie chcesz już pić - dodała kreśląc nim obłe kształty. - Zapłacisz i pójdziesz ze mną na spacer. ---- - Dobrze Rainbow, wyjaśnisz mi teraz, co się stało? - powiedziała Fluttershy. - Dopiero co Ci powiedziałam, przecież… - zaczęła pilotka. - Nie pamiętasz szkoły latania? Nie w Siłach Samoobrony Cloudsdale, na własnych skrzydłach - odpowiedziała Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash niechętnie wróciła wspomnieniami do pierwszego dnia. Cloudsdale, ojczyzna pegazów. Szkoła latania w typowym tam mieście w chmurach. Niebieska klaczka pewnie wlatuje na podwórko. Już się dobrze dogadała ze swoimi skrzydłami. Krzyknęła, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę grupy. Gdy była już na niej skupiona, zrobiła ćwierć pętli. Niestety nagły podmuch wiatru zaburzył jej równowagę. Klaczka spadła. Odbiła się od obręczy toru przeszkód i wylądowała w koszu na śmieci. Kucyki wybuchły śmiechem. Wśród chichotów było słychać powtarzające się okrzyki Rainbow Crash. - Tego się nie da zapomnieć, ale… - zaczęła pilotka. - Rozumiem, do czego zmieniasz... - Czyli co planujesz teraz zrobić? - zapytała Fluttershy. - Pokażę pani komandor, kto jest najlepszym pilotem w galaktyce - odpowiedziała Rainbow wznosząc się na kilka metrów. Fluttershy posłała jej znaczące spojrzenie. - Znaczy, kto jest najlepszym elementem eskadry… Właśnie to miałam na myśli… Ale wiesz, jak całe życie starałam się być wyróżniającym się lotnikiem, to trudno się nauczyć dopasowywać do innych - dodała. ---- Rainbow Dash znowu zasiadła za sterami symulatora. Założyła hełm i podłączyła się do sieci eskadry. - “Piątka” melduje się. - Tu “Szóstka”, będę Twoją skrzydłową - Powiedział skrzeczący głos w słuchawkach, z pewnością nie należący do żadnego kucyka. - Piloci, waszym zadaniem jest eskorta frachtowców - usłyszeli krótki, rzeczowy komunikat od Spitfire. - Serio? To chyba najnudniejsze zadanie na świecie. - W sieci rozległ się głos innej pilotki, oznaczonej numerem 9. Rainbow niechętnie się z nią zgodziła. Wyjrzała przez iluminator. Zobaczyła tam stary transportowiec, którego klasy jednak nie umiała rozpoznać. - Nudne czy nie, trzeba zrobić - powiedziała pilotka z 12 myśliwca w eskadrze. - Sugerowałabym takie ustawienie - dodała. R2 Rainbow Dash potwierdził odbiór paczki danych. Tęczogrzywa szybko je przejrzała i nie znalazła słabych punktów. - Dobrze, tak zróbmy - powiedziała Rainbow, po czym skierowała swój myśliwiec na wyznaczone jej miejsce. Jednak zanim doleciała na miejsce, na radarze pojawiły się 3 nowe punkty. Obróciła swój myśliwiec, w ich kierunku. Przez iluminator zauważyła wielki okręt w eskorcie dwóch mniejszych. Rozdział 2 Pomarańczowa klacz spojrzała na wyświetlacz. Dwa myśliwce TIE Solarnego Imperium nadal wisiały jej na ogonie. I były coraz bliżej. Upewniła się, że przepustnica jest otwarta na maksimum. Niestety już leciała z maksymalną prędkością. Wiedziała, że nie da rady uciec. Pierwszy TIE zbliżył się na odległość strzału. Ściągnęła stery wprowadzając statek w beczkę. Zielony bolt uderzył w tarcze. Myśliwiec Solarnego Imperium wyprzedził jej statek. Wycelowała w niego. Kilka boltów poleciało w jego stronę. Myśliwiec TIE eksplodował. - Iiii-haaaa!!! - krzyknęła zdejmując swój kapelusz. - Nieźle go załatwiłam, siostrzyczko - usłyszała głos młodej klaczki. - Co? To był mój strzał - odparła pilotka wprowadzając statek w kolejną beczkę. - Nope - powiedział kolejny głos, tym razem należący do ogiera. - Bracie, Ty lepiej tyle nie mów - stwierdziła klacz przykrywając kapeluszem swoją blond grzywę. Wtedy komputer wydał z siebie głośne piknięcie - Trzymajcie się, zaraz im uciekniemy. - dodała pociągając dźwignię. Statek gładko wszedł w nadprzestrzeń. Klacz pozostawiła stery autopilotowi i udała się na tył statku. Z górnej wieżyczki ześlizgnęła się mała klaczka o żółtej sierści z wielką, różową kokardą w czerwonej grzywie. - Co to było, Applejack? - powiedziała jeszcze nie do końca spokojna. - Nie wiem, nigdy nie widziałam tutaj takiej koncentracji sił Imperium w tych okolicach - odparła starsza klacz, po czym się zamyśliła. Naprawdę często tu latała, a na Trottingham miała wielu klientów. Obróciła głowę w stronę długiego korytarza prowadzącego do drugiej wieżyczki. - Braciszku, widziałeś kiedyś coś takiego? - zwróciła się do czerwonego ogiera, który właśnie podchodził do reszty załogi. - Nope. - Bardzo to zastanawiające… - Ale przecież Trottingham to ważny system, przez który przechodzi wiele szlaków nadprzestrzennych - wtrąciła się klaczka. - Tak, Applebloom, ale to nie jest Canterlot, by chroniły go gwiezdne niszczyciele - powiedziała Applejack. I zrobiła wielkie oczy. - Przecież z Trottingham jest prosta droga do Cloudsdale! - prawie krzyknęła. - A przez Fillydelphię można dolecieć do Manehattanu! Przecież… - zawiesiła głos. - Eeyup - podsumował jej brat. - Big Mac - Applejack zwróciła się do ogiera - zaprogramuj wyjście jakieś 10 sekund przed cieniem masy Vanhoofer, jeśli będzie tam spokój, to wyładujemy towar, jeśli nie… To zobaczymy, co w Republice dadzą za to, co tu zobaczyliśmy. ---- - Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze - uspokajała się lawendowa klacz. Spojrzała w lustro. Poprawiła swoją fioletową grzywę, aż przywróciła jej nienaganny wygląd. Zwróciła uwagę na swoje niebieskie oczy i już spokojniej dodała. - Nie okazuj niepokoju, nie możesz im pokazać, że się boisz. - Zrobiła kilka głębokich oddechów. - Wyjdziesz teraz do nich ze stoickim spokojem. Imperatorka chce tylko poznać szczegóły operacji “Zamęt”... Tak, na pewno tak jest. Gdyby było inaczej, nie musiałabym lecieć na Canterlot - dodała z wymuszonym uśmiechem. - Jest zbyt zajęta, by osobiście degradować każdego admirała - powiedziała próbując ze wszystkich sił odgonić myśl o przerażającej Gwardii. Walnęła się kopytem w czoło tuż obok rogu. - Starlight, nie wygaduj głupot, Imperatorka jest normalnym kucykiem, pójdziesz do niej, zdasz raport i wrócisz. Nie masz powodu się bać. - stwierdziła, po czym zaczęła poprawiać swój mundur admirała Marynarki Solarnego Imperium. Doprowadziła go do nieskazitelnego stanu, gdy usłyszała dzwonek swojego komunikatora. Szybkie spojrzenie w lustro, po czym odebrała wiadomość. Komunikator wyświetlił hologram kucyka ziemskiego o grzywie lekko zachodzącej na oczy. - Pani admirał - rozległ się głos pilota. - Niedługo będziemy lądować pod Pałacem Imperialnym. - Dziękuję za informację - odpowiedziała Starlight. Wyjrzała przez iluminator. Za linią eleganckich kamienic wyrastał Pałac Imperialny. Jej transportowiec przeleciał obok strzelistej wieży kierując się na lądowisko. Starlight nie mogła oderwać wzroku od pięknej budowli stanowiącej symbol potęgi Solarnego Imperium. Rozkoszowała się tym widokiem, dopóki składający się płat skrzydła nie zasłonił jej widoku. Klacz podeszła do tylnych drzwi promu. Wpadł przez nie wąski promień światła. Gdy tylko się otworzyły do końca, Starlight zeszła po rampie i spokojnym kłusem weszła do pałacu. Skierowała się do turbowindy. Stała już tam pomarańczowa klacz jednorożca o czerwono-zółtej grzywie. Starlight podeszła do niej szykując się mentalnie na tę niezręczną chwilę, którą spędzą w jednej kabinie. Nie musiała czekać długo, zanim drzwi do turbowindy się otworzyły. Dwie klacze weszły tam w milczeniu, próbując nie nawiązywać kontaktu wzrokowego. W ostatniej chwili wszedł jeszcze szary ogier ziemny. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, spojrzał na obie klacze i powiedział. - Pewnie zastanawiacie się, w jakim celu was tutaj zgromadziłem. Rozdział 3 - Na dziesiątej, “Szóstka” - krzyknęła Rainbow. Położyła swój myśliwiec na prawym boku i oddała salwę ze wszystkich 4 dział. Pociski zniszczyły myśliwiec TIE. W tym czasie jej skrzydłowa weszła na ogon bombowca Solarnego Imperium. Rainbow już miała lecieć jej z pomocą, jednak zauważyła coś kątem oka. Szybko ustawiła całą moc osłon na przód, po czym odbiła w lewo. - “Piątka”, co robisz? - usłyszała głos swojej skrzydłowej. - Leci tu przechwytujący, zajmę go, a Ty rozwal ten bombowiec - odparła Rainbow. - To jest ważniejszy cel - dodała, już blokując celownik na wrogim myśliwcu. Przeciwnik gwałtownie zanurkował. Rainbow skierowała się za nim. Przestawiła działa do strzelania parami. Oddała kilka salw nad przeciwnikiem. Myśliwiec przechwytujący typu TIE wykonał ciasny zwrot przez bakburtę uciekając z celownika. Rainbow skręciła za nim. Przez iluminator zobaczyła jak jej przeciwnik eksplodował. - Dzięki, że mi go wystawiłaś, “Piątka” - usłyszała w słuchawkach głos “Dziewiątki”. Rainbow miała rzucić jakiś przepełniony żółcią komentarz, ale w porę ugryzła się w język. Przypomniała sobie to, na co zwracano jej uwagę jeszcze w Siłach Samoobrony Cloudsdale i zwracała uwagę komandor Spitfire, to jest walka drużynowa, a nie jakiś Rainbow Dash Show. Wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała już o wiele spokojniej. - Nie ma sprawy. “Szóstka”, jak Ci idzie z tym bombowcem? - skierowała swój myśliwiec i swoje myśli na zupełnie inny kurs. - Już po nim - odparła jej skrzydłowa. - To był ostatni - dodała. - A pozostałe myśliwce się wycofują - skomentowała to “Trójka”. - To lećmy ich gonić - krzyknęła “Dziewiątka”. - Właśnie, dorwijmy ich zanim się przegrupują - odparła Rainbow Dash. Dwa republikańskie myśliwce typu X odłączyły się od formacji. - “Szóstka”, lecisz? - Jak nie, jak tak - odparła jej skrzydłowa. Kolejne myśliwce Republiki dołączały do pościgu. - A co z ich okrętami? - odezwała się “Dwunastka”, która jako ostatnia dołączyła do reszty. - Jeden z lekkich krążowników, obstawiam typ Arquitens, ruszył - dodała. Nie był to gwiezdny niszczyciel, ale do zniszczenia frachtowca, którego mieli bronić, wystarczył aż nadto. - Przejmujemy go? - Nie, jak zniszczymy Interdictora, będzie po wszystkim - zauważyła “Dwójka”. - I tak lecimy na te myśliwce - wtrąciła się “Ósemka” - Jakaś para może odlecieć go zająć - zauważyła. Rainbow Dash już otworzyła usta. - My to zrobimy - pilotka oznaczona numerem 9 ją wyprzedziła. - Prawda, partnerko? - Pod tęczową grzywą pojawiła się myśl, że po tej symulacji albo ją zabije, albo cały wieczór będzie jej stawiała drinki. - Zwariowałaś? Jak chcesz zginąć, to… - zaczęła jej skrzydłowa. - “Dziewiątka”, ja z Tobą polecę - przerwała Rainbow Dash. - “Piątka”, wiedziaĺam, że na Ciebie mogę liczyć - odparła pilotka. - Leć za mną, mam pomysł. ---- Myśliwiec łagodnie wylądował. Kokpit powoli się otworzył. Fluttershy wyskoczyła z niego. Machnęła parę razy skrzydłami zanim jej kopytka dotknęły płyty lądowiska ozdobionej wielkim symbolem Zakonu Harmonii. - Fluttershy, w końcu jesteś. Negocjacje się przedłużyły? - usłyszała za sobą. Odwróciła się i ujrzała fioletową klacz jednorożca. Z prostej grzywy o ciemniejszym odcieniu wyróżniało się różowe pasemko. Fluttershy pełnym szacunku gestem skinęła głową. - Tak, mistrzyni Twilight, książę Rutherford był wyjątkowo nieustępliwy - powiedziała. - Przepraszam, że to powiem, ale nie sądziłam, że wysyłanie Rycerza Harmonii do Yakyakistanu to był dobry pomysł. - Chyba… - zaczęła Twilight z prawie namacalnym strachem. - Nie, spokojnie, Jaki nie wychodzą z Republiki i sądzę, że możemy na nie liczyć. Książę Rutherford wie, że Yakyakistan potrzebuje nas, a my go, tylko moja obecność przekonała go jeszcze bardziej, że to wojna Zakonu Harmonii i Gwardii Chaosu, a nie Republiki z Imperium. - Przerwała na chwilę i ucharakteryzowała grzywę na tradycyjne uczesanie Jaków, czyli zasłaniające oczy sfilcowane pęki włosów. - Wy, kucyki, wybieracie między Faust i Discordem, między Harmonią i Chaosem, my, jaki, wyznajemy jedną Moc - dodała próbując naśladować akcent yakyakistański. Twilight wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Dobrze, przekażę to prezydent Lunie, razem z twoim zastrzeżeniem - powiedziała fioletowa klacz, gdy się uspokoiła. - I radziłabym ci wypocząć. Pewna przemytniczka przyniosła niepokojące nagrania z działań Imperium przy granicy, a nie widzę nikogo innego, z kim mogłabym to zbadać - dodała. - Rozprostuję tylko kości i mogę już lecieć - odpowiedziała Fluttershy unosząc się w powietrze. - Niech Moc będzie z Tobą - dodała, po czym skierowała się w stronę Świątyni. ---- Starlight mrugnęła kilka razy. Jeszcze raz przeanalizowała ostatnie kilka sekund. Weszła do turbowindy, słaby żart na rozluźnienie sytuacji, oślepiający błysk białego światła i była… Tutaj, gdziekolwiek to było. Rozejrzała się wokół. Tamta pomarańczowa klacz też tu była, siedziała parę metrów od niej i rozmasowywała kopytem czoło. - Co się stało? - zapytała. Spojrzała na Starlight - Jestem Sunset Shimmer - przedstawiła się wyciągając kopyto. - Starlight Glimmer, admirał Marynarki Solarnego Imperium. - Podała jej kopytko. Na twarzy Sunset pojawiła się widoczna ulga. - Miło poznać… Ciekawy wystrój, nie sądzisz? - zmieniła temat zwracając uwagę na stolik do kawy wiszący pod sufitem oraz schody prowadzące na piętro, którego nie było. - Ciekawy na pewno... Cóż, było miło, ale Imperatorka na mnie czeka - zaczęła Starlight idąc w stronę drzwi. - Sądzę, że Cię zrozumie - odparła zakapturzona klacz zastępując jej drogę. - A mój mistrz chce chwilę z Tobą porozmawiać - dodała. Starlight przewróciła oczami, jednak zanim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, przed jej twarzą wyrosło czerwone ostrze miecza świetlnego. - Będę nalegała, byście zostały. - Dziękuję, Trixie - stwierdził nowy głos. Starlight odwróciła w stronę, z której dochodził. Ujrzała tam istotę tak dziwną, że w całym Imperium nie widziała drugiej takiej. Posiadał długie, wężowe ciało złożone z części różnych stworzeń. Miał szpon gryfa, łapę manticory, racicę kozy, nogę jakiegoś gada, skrzydło pegaza i nietoperza. Głowa tej istoty przypominała głowę kucyka, a jednocześnie była od niej całkowicie inna. Wyrastały z niej 2 rogi, kozi i jeleni. - Przepraszam za to małe spóźnienie - dodał. - Ummm… Gdzie moje maniery? Napijecie się czegoś? - dodał, po czym pstryknął szponami. Na stoliku pojawiła się srebrna taca, a na niej filiżanki z herbatą i kawą oraz szklanki z gorącą czekoladą. Istota opadła lekko na szezlong, który pojawił się dosłownie znikąd. - To wiecie już, w jakim celu was tu zgromadziłem? - dodał leniwie sącząc czekoladę. - Cz-Czym Ty jesteś? - Sunset i Starlight zapytały prawie równocześnie. - Ja? Jestem Discord. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Friendshipverse